Simon SaidS2 Ep5
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: The guys find another psychic who seems to be using his abilities to kill. Sam becomes proactive in helping his brother come to his senses.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Simon Said

Personally, Kayla thought it was awesome that Sam had premonitions. It seemed to make Dean nervous, the whole idea put him on edge which was stupid. They come across things like that all the time, of course they end up killing them but everything has exceptions. How sweet is it to have a psychic hunt the supernatural?

Anyway, they had already stopped by the Roadhouse to get the information they needed to investigate Sam's vision. Dean was reluctant to go but it hadn't stopped him from flirting with Jo while they were there. Not that she saw Jo as a threat, she could still kick her ass if she had to.

Now they were looking for a guy who also had a fire in his nursery when he was six months old, just like Sam. They couldn't find much information on him, except his last work address so they started there.

A waitress refilled their coffee and gave them a sympathetic smile.

"You won't get anything out of Andy guys, they never do."

"They?" Sam took a polite sip, the stuff was nasty.

"You're debt collectors, right? They come around once in awhile. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Huh. Well actually we're lawyers, representing his Great Aunt Lita. She passed, God rest her soul. Left Andy a sizable estate. Are you a friend of his?"

Kayla wondered where Dean came up with this crap.

"I used to be, I don't really see much of Andy anymore."

"Andy?" A younger waiter jumped in the conversation a little too enthusiastically. "Andy kicks ass man. He can get you into anything, he even got me backstage at Aerosmith one time it was beautiful bro."

"Uh huh, how about bussing a table or two Webber?"

"Oh, yeah, you bet boss." He quickly got up from the table.

"If you want to find him check Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a Barbarian Princess painted on it."

Kayla laughed a little. "A barbarian princess?"

"She's riding a polar bear, kind of hard to miss." She walked off.

"Well, he sounds like a freak already." Kayla laughed.

"Just like Sam." Dean patted him on the arm. "Let's go find him."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I'm starting to like this dude, that van is _sweet._"

Sam ignored him, his mind was elsewhere. If this kid really was murdering people, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It would be just another on the list, and another sign of what he might become.

"You look like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?"

He shook his head. "This is the second person we've found like this. Demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people."

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is yet, ok?"

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

Seriously. "I'm one of them. Maybe this _is _the demon's plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're supposed to be…"

"What? A bunch of killers?"

"Yeah."

Kayla cut in. "You can't think like that Sam, you're not a murderer."

"Last I checked I killed all kinds of things."

"Evil things!" Kayla and Dean said in unison, they glanced at each other.

Dean nodded. "See?"

"There's Andy." Kayla pointed to a door that was opening. "Just…chilling in a robe down the street."

They watched him as he waved to a hot blonde who was bidding him goodbye from the window. He then spoke cheerfully to a man walking by, who willingly handed over his coffee. Andy took a sip as he stopped in front of an older man, also engaging in conversation.

"That's him." Sam leaned forward. "That's the shooter."

"Follow him, me and Kayla will stay with Andy."

When Sam got out of the car, Kayla hopped into shotgun and they started following after the van. They didn't get too far, which was good considering the awkward silence. The van stopped and Andy got out. Dean put his gun in his pocket as he watched him approach.

"Hey man." Andy said, still happy as ever.

"Hey."

"Nice ride. 67 right? The model's best year if you ask me."

Dean nodded. "Yeah I just rebuilt it too, can't let a car like this go."

"Damn straight." Andy grinned. "Hey, can I have it?"

"Sure." Dean opened his door.

"Dean." What the hell was he doing?

Andy hopped into the driver's seat. "Thanks man." He looked at Kayla. "Hop out."

"Yeah." She got out of the car as he asked, though after he drove off she had no idea why. "What the hell just happened?"

Dean looked confused for a moment, then a little panicked. "He's got my car." A few moments later his phone rang. "Hello?" It was Sam, he'd seen Andy drive by. "I know man, it just sort of happened. He asked for it and I just sort of gave it to him. He fully obi-waned me. It's mind control! I'm not crazy, ask Kayla." He held the phone out.

"It's true, it was a little disturbing."

Dean heard a horn blaring through the phone and Sam hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

So the doctor ended up dying, despite Sam's efforts to save him. All signs thus far pointed at Andy, who could use mind control pretty dang well. Dean was still iffy about the situation; Andy just didn't seem like a killer. He had a disco light and a tiger poster in his van, not pictures of victims and newspaper clippings. Not to mention the huge bong. It just wasn't adding up.

Dean took another bite out of his burger, wrapped it up and tossed it in the back seat. "Kayla can you cook tonight? I'm so sick of this gas station crap."

"Not a problem." At least he was regularly speaking to her now, she put her headphones on and turned on her iPod.

"Hey!" Andy was suddenly at the window. "You think I haven't seen you guys? Why are you following me?"

"Well, we're lawyers and…" Sam started.

"Tell the truth!" Andy demanded.

"That's what…"

"We hunt demons."

"What?" Andy looked at him, Kayla removed her headphones.

"Demons, vampires, things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother."

"Dean, shut up."

"I'm trying. See, he's psychic kind of like you. Well not really like you but see he thinks…"

Kayla leaned forward and clamped her hands over his mouth.

"Finish what you were saying, let go of him." Andy looked at them and they had no choice but to comply.

"He thinks he's going to be a killer too because you're all part of something terrible. And I hope to God he's wrong, but I'm starting to think he might be right."

Kayla put her hand on her forehead. He shouldn't have said that. Sam got out of the car to speak to Andy since he was the only one he couldn't control. As they were speaking something was happening, Dean and Kayla stayed by the car to stay out of Andy's range but something was wrong with Sam. He started to fall and they ran over to him.

"A woman…a woman burning alive at a gas station. She lit herself on fire after getting a call on her cell phone." He looked to Andy accusingly.

"I didn't hurt anybody!"

"Not yet." They turned to watch a fire truck speed by. Sam motioned to Dean and Kayla; he didn't need them here to get controlled by Andy. "Go see what's happening."


	4. Chapter 4

The puzzle came together quickly. Andy was separated at birth from his twin brother; an evil twin, of course. With a quick records search they found out Andy even knew him, the enthusiastic bus boy from the restaurant. It didn't take them long to track him down thanks to another one of Sam's visions. They decided not to tell Andy about who the next victim was, in order to give him calm on the way there. Kayla sat with him in the back seat and had been questioning the extent of his powers.

"Touch your nose."

She did, then laughed. "Ok stop."

Dean grimaced in the front seat, it seemed like flirting to him.

"Kick the seat."

He felt the kick. "Watch the upholstery!"

"Not my fault!"

Andy grinned. "You guys are fun."

At the final showdown Andy shot his brother in the back. Cold, cruel, and absolutely necessary. That fucker tried to kill Dean.

But they had bigger issues now; Ellen had asked them to come to the Roadhouse as soon as possible. As they drove Dean progressively got quieter, Kayla was started to track his pattern. His distraction was gone, the hunt was over and his mind was left to think about the issues going on between the three of them. Everyone was temporarily relieved when they finally got there.

Ellen had passed out drinks, then asked Kayla to help Jo bring a case of beer up from the basement. They took this as a cue to leave. Though she didn't really want to be alone with Jo.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "So you and Dean are really close huh?"

Kayla sighed quietly, she'd seen that coming. "He's available Jo, go for it."

"But I thought…"

"So did I."

She took the hint and let it go. When they got back upstairs, the guys and Ellen were discussing the psychics.

"So there's no pattern, which means no way to track them."

"So there's no telling how many of them are out there." Dean agreed.

"Jo honey," Ellen turned. "Better break out the whiskey instead. Why don't you guys crash here tonight huh? Get a good night's sleep. We've got a room for you."

Dean shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla was still getting her things situated after the guys were done. Dean seemed unusually upset, even for Dean and had been outside for awhile. Sam eventually followed him. She decided to stay out of it this time.

Sam saw his brother leaned against the porch, that familiar thoughtful look on his face. "Hey man."

"Get the hell away from me."

"Uh, a little more forward than usual. What's up?"

"Dude." He turned to look at him but he didn't look angry, he looked hurt. "Find something to do. Go crawl into bed with Kayla, you seem ok with that."

"Are you serious?!" He was not gonna pull this crap with him. "Dean, if there's extra room she takes it. It's not her fault that you dumped her."

"I did what was right."

"Oh son of a…" He stopped and leaned against the wall next to him. "All you have to do is talk to her, don't you get that? She's waiting for you snap out of it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"She loves you. Even a complete idiot, like you're being, could see that." Dean grimaced in response. "Face it, if you wanted her out of your life you would have told her to go home already."

He had a point. Dean sighed quietly, still being stubborn about it. "I'm gonna get so wasted tonight."

Sam paused and raised an eyebrow. "That's an idea." He went back to the room.

_Later that evening_

He was convinced this would get things started. Dean was at a table by himself and only occasionally spoke to Jo when she flirted with him. Sam and Kayla were sitting at the bar; he was trying to have a shot competition with her.

"Come on Kayla, keep up."

She laughed and took another shot, her face distorted in disgust as the taste hit her. "I didn't know you were such a drinker."

"First time for everything."

Ellen set another two shot glasses in front of them and looked to Kayla, she was looking a little tipsy already. Lightweight. "You trying to get her drunk Sam?"

"Yes mam." _But it's not why you're thinking._

"Kind of shallow isn't it?"

"That's not why, it's not for me." He motioned to Dean. "He's already drunk and she's getting to about her limit. I'm kind of hoping it'll make them stop being so stupid because honestly, I don't know how much more of the drama I can take."

Ellen smiled softly. "You're trying to get them back together. That's sweet of you Sam."

"No, just selfish. We have bigger things to worry about, this shouldn't be one of them."

Kayla hadn't been listening to the conversation but she was starting to piece it together. "Wait, you're doing what now?"

He slid another shot in front of her. "Dominating this contest."

But it hadn't gone like he wanted it to. Kayla was a happy drunk but Dean wasn't and neither of them said a word to each other in hours. The whole thing was stupid. Sam finally gave up and went back to his room, leaving them to their own demise.


	6. Chapter 6

Awhile later Kayla hadn't even spoken directly to the drunken college boys that had wondered in and they were still harassing her. It had been amusing at first, then it turned into annoying, and had finally reached misdemeanor level. They just wouldn't let it go.

"Oh come on sweetheart, I just want to show you my truck."

"I stopped drinking almost an hour ago, I'm not stupid enough to go out to your damn car." She glanced to Ellen. "I'm going back to the room."

Another one of the guys stepped forward and slid a hand over her arm. "I'll help you find it."

She jerked back instinctively. "Don't touch me."

"Hey!" Ellen shouted at them. "You boys leave her alone, don't make me get the gun."

"Lay off lady, we're only having a good time."

Dean had had about enough by then and was walking towards them. "Take your good time somewhere else. Don't make her tell you again."

"Hey, we're not trying to hurt anyone." He grinned and leaned in close to Kayla, trying to be slick and murmur in her ear while reaching for her. "Come on sweetheart let's get out of here."

He almost lost it. Dean grabbed the guy and slammed him against the wall. "Touch her, and lose that hand."

The guy looked nervous. "Dude."

One of the other guys tried to be macho and pull a switchblade out. How ghetto-fabulous. "Let him go."

Dean grit his teeth. "You guys don't want to do this. Turn around now, and I might _let_ you walk out of here in one piece."

They believed the look in his eyes, maybe they thought he was crazy, they didn't care. Dean didn't care either because the jackasses finally left.

"You ok sweetheart?" Ellen looked at her with concern, she made a mental note of the men's faces so she could kick their asses out if they ever came back.

"Yeah, fine. I could have taken them…" She smiled a little and looked at Dean. "But thank you."

Dean nodded to her and grabbed his coat, muttering a 'be careful' before walking out the door. Kayla slid back into a bar seat and sipped on the water Ellen offered her. The confrontation had killed the last of her buzz and she wished it hadn't. Now she was clear to think about Dean. He was really serious about this breaking up thing and she didn't think she could change his mind. It was miserable being around him all the time and not being able to get close to him again; it was probably time to go back home. She didn't really want to, maybe she'd just start hunting alone again.

"You want another shot? The last one's supposed to be for bravery." Ellen suggested.

She shook her head. "I tried to wait him out and I think he out-waited me." Kayla glanced around the bar. "Let me help you clean up, and yes I insist."


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't get two steps out the door before she saw Dean sitting on a bench outside. He barely glanced up as she approached him.

"I didn't want you to walk back to the room by yourself."

The statement was meant to imply that he wasn't waiting for her just to be waiting for her and she shrugged it off. "You look cold." His body was tense and his hands were shoved into his jacket pockets.

"Nah." When he spoke he could see his breath in front of him as it hit the cool air.

"Liar." Kayla sat next to him on the bench and also tucked her hands into her pockets.

Neither of them spoke for awhile. Dean was running through all the things he should say to her, all the things he wanted to say but didn't know if he could. What direction did he really want this to go? She wasn't going to stick around for long with the way things were headed now. _But you want her to, because you love her, so stop being so stupid._

Dean sighed quietly; he knew what he wanted and he would protect her from the consequences of it. It was selfish in a way. In a quiet surrender he laid his hand palm-up on his knee. Kayla slid her hand into his.

"Your hands are cold." She pulled her other hand out and wrapped it around the other side to keep _his_ hand warm. He almost laughed; it was so Kayla, that's why he had to do this.

"We've been dealing with a lot these last few months, everything just sort of stopped for awhile."

"I know. You don't have to explain yourself."

He finally looked at her. "I just don't think I want to do all this without you."

"You don't have to."

He leaned forward and stood up. "You're gonna freeze to death out here."

Kayla stood and wrapped her arms around him tightly, hopefully for good this time. He returned the embrace and kissed her.

"I missed you."

Dean smiled. "I missed you too. I'm sorry."

"You make it easy to forgive."

So here they were again and it seemed like the right place to be. He was going to try a little harder this time.


End file.
